The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
High fuel-air ratio combustors generate high thermal loads for prolonged time periods that may challenge turbine section durability. The thermal loads may also be non-uniform in some locations such that the turbine section service life and/or thrust generation may be at least partially compromised through combustor section restrictions.